Of These Chains
by amanda2887
Summary: Upon landing in Davenportia, something terrible happens. Can the family pick up the pieces or will they be stuck on the past? Adam made it his mission to find himself, but what if he ended up losing his self?
1. Chapter 1

**Of These Chains**

 **A/N: Ok so I just watched the promo for the Jan 20 episode and naturally I thought Wow! Of course it saddens me to think that Adam won't be in the new show, so I wondered how that would go. This will not be like the show, in fact this is movie inspired. I know other stories have probably done this before. I don't plan to make this a long story.**

 **Chapter 1:**

His voice was striken with panic as he screamed for a response from his older brother. So many times he underminded Adam, he should have never agreed to let him do this mission by himself. It was almost like he knew this was the end of the line for him as he said his goodbyes to his siblings. Chase had never seen such seriousness from Adam, he should have never made him feel like he had to prove himself. Unfortunately, this mission required strength: strength that only Adam could provide.

Bree's feet felt like they were glued to the floor as she tried listening into her com set. It was supposed to be a vacation, how do you literally go from having a vacation to fighting for your surival and others? Why was there always someone trying to destroy them? I guess that's part of life: there are always the good guys and the bad guys.

"It's too much!" Bree screamed to Chase as she heard her tough, older brother scream. "Make him stop! Please."

"I can't." Chase barely whispered. Analytically he had run all this in his head and statistically each ended with this not ending well for Adam. For once, the odds weren't going to be in their favor. "He knew what he was doing. All we can do now is wait."

It felt like the longest four minutes but finally it was over. "Adam, Adam..." Chase repeatedly called out for his brother. Pleading for some kind of miracle, some kind of short joke even. "Answer me."

* * *

Chase awoke in a cold sweat, he looked over to the capsule on his left. "Bree?"

Upon exiting his capsule, he walked over to the couch and saw Bree sitting in almost a trance. "Bree?" he pressed on. "Are you ok?"

"It's been a year." Stammering on her words, she immediately began to choke up "It doesn't get easier. I thought leaving would make it better, but it's just-"

"I know." Chase answered as he took a seat beside Bree on the couch. Pressing his hand on Bree's, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I never once thought I would miss his lame jokes or how he used to-" Immediately he flashed back to all the times Adam playfully would throw him around. It may be a thing of the past, but God he missed him "Nevermind. We should go home. I think it would do us both good."

In the end, Adam saved the world but at the price of his life. Leo, , Tasha and the others all returned back to normal, but naturally life was difficult to continue on without Adam. Struggling to function without their older brother, they both decided that Mission Creek was too much to bear and so was the Island. When Kaz and Oliver came to pay their respects, they offered them both a job with Mighty Med. Mr. Davenport continued to bury himself in his workload, but found no real satisfaction anymore. Finally with a push from Tasha, he persuaded Bree and Chase to accept Kaz and Oliver's offer. After all, Adam would have wanted his brother and sister to move on and continue to do good for the sake of others. Adam's death couldn't die in vain. The memorial service was hard on them all. How do you pick up the pieces that were left behind? Surprisingly, Perry even offered her condolescences to the family. Douglas and Donald both warned her of any foul action, but she surprised them both when she admitted how much the kids actually meant to her. It was incredibly difficult but Leo kept Douglas at point. Douglas really stepped up at the academy as did Leo.

"Do you ever think-"

"Bree, we've been through this. There's no way either of us would have been able to do that mission. I miss him everyday but we're not being fair to his memory if we just dwell on the what ifs. Adam was a hero." Chase hung his head as he thought back to that night "I shouldn't have made him feel so inferior. He was smarter then we ever gave him credit for."

"You're right. It's just I close my eyes and that memory is still there and I can still hear his pained screams. I just thought us leaving would make it easier and it hasn't. I still feel like he's near."

"We're still doing what Adam would have wanted. We have to remember that. Go. We should start packing. It'll be good for us. "

* * *

"Hey Leo." Douglas was chirpier then ever as he greeted Leo. He began fiddling with his phone, waiting for Leo to look up.

"What's gotten into you?" Leo questioned as he continued to work at his cyberdesk. When he wasn't busy focusing on his mentor role, he began to become Donald's protege in Davenport Industries. He was surprised himself when Donald offered him a small job.

"Chase just called. He and Bree are coming home."

Leo suddenly dropped what he was working on and began pestering Douglas for details. Truthfully, he had missed his siblings more than life itself. Nothing was the same without them, they occasionally called. Leo wasn't oblivious, he knew they both needed time to heal. But it certainly didn't make it easier.

"This is great!" Leo cheered excitedly "When? Are they coming back for good-"

"Hold on. I guess being the anniversary..." Douglas tiptoed around the subject of Adam. It was no hidden secret that he was able to bond better with Chase then the others, but they accepted him and it was incredibly devastating when Donald and the kids came home without Adam. He was the first, yes he wasn't perfect but he was his. "Well, they just decided to come for a visit. Maybe we can convince them to come back, but for now just don't overhwhelm them." Douglas softly asked of Leo.

"Relax, I'll give them space I promise."

"Good, look Donnie and your mom will be arriving soon as well. I went ahead and cancelled classes for the rest of the evening. You should go get ready yourself. I'm pretty sure your mom will frown on the fact that you havent showered in days. Besides, it's rather disgusting."

Leo watched Douglas leave when suddenly he was approached by Bob. "Leo, you'll never guess what I discovered."

"It's hard to tell, but continue on." Leo chuckled as he rolled his eyes at Bob.

Picking up his glass of water, he began to choke when Bob spoke the words "Adam's alive."

"Bob, Bree and Chase are coming home today and the last thing they need is-"

"I'm not lying we just got back from a mission and it didn't go like we planned-" Seeing Bob ramble, Leo motioned for him to get to the point "The point is I looked at him dead in the eye, although he shot his lasers at me, but it was him. I wouldn't make that up." Leo was dumbfounded, could it possibly be true? After all, they never did find a body. But there's no way, he could have survived.

"I want to believe you, it's just-" A call began to interrupt their conversation " Janelle! What are you doing calling?" Leo and Janelle had called it quits not too long after Adam's 'death'. She was focusing more now on school and he had his life and she had hers and the distance was too much for them. Not to mention, Leo struggled with his own depression over losing Adam.

Bob taking the hint that this was meant to be a private call decided he would get himself ready for Bree's return. Even though, it had been a while since he'd seen her last. She was still the apple to his eye.

"Listen Leo, I just called to check up on you. I know that today marks one year of Adam being gone. But I also called for another reason-"

"You want to get back together?" Leo playfully teased.

"I think your brother is alive." Janelle blurted out.

"Janelle, that's not even funny."

"I'm serious, Leo." Leo could tell from her video call that she was serious. " You know me, I wouldn't lie about something like this. He's alive. And it gets worse."

"If Adam is alive, then that's the best news-"

"Leo, stop and listen! I was at the station visiting my dad, you know the commisioner, when he got a fax of a new guy terrorizing the area. I don't want to admit this, but he looked an awful lot like Adam. Here I'll email it to you."

The news was upsetting him, his brother and sister were going to be arriving soon and they didn't need anyone tarnishing Adam's memory by making up such lies. Leo's phone chimed indicating an email notification. Stunned was an understatement when the picture fully downloaded.

* * *

"Chase! Are you ready?" Bree called out to her younger brother.

"Problem. There's some creep terrorizing Mission Creek. I don't know all the details. Looks like it'll be all work, though."

"Perfect and here I was hoping we would have peace and quiet and time to spend with our family." Bree scoffed annoyed at Chase's news.

"I'll be right back, I got to go talk to Kaz and Oliver about some things before we leave. Just finish soon."

"You keep forgetting with my superspeed that we will definitely be home in time for dinner."

"Alright just hurry up, okay?" Bree rolled her eyes. Considering they were currently on the east coast, it was already night time there. With her hands full of some of stuff, she immediately began to think of her older brother-he was naive and completely clueless most days, but he was always there for her. Regardless, she loved her brothers all so much. A weird sense of deja vu came over her as she looked out the window "Adam?"

* * *

A/N: Reviews? Shall I continue? I see many stories where Bree or Chase are the main focus. They are much easier to write, but watching the trailer I was amazed at Adam.


	2. Take Me Over

**Chapter 2**

It was difficult to grasp that one year had passed since the incident on Davenportia. Adam pleaded with him to let him complete the mission. To Adam, it wasn't about being the hero, it was about growing up. So often, he was viewed as the idiot, this was his opportunity to protect his family and others and prove that he was smarter than people gave him credit for.

 _"Be safe up there, ok?" Chase begged of his brother._

 _"Relax, Chase. I'm not going to do anything stupid."_

 _"That's not what I meant-" Adam abruptly embraced his brother and sister before he suited up._

 _"It's going to be, ok. I love you guys." Nodding his head, he quickly headed toward the door. 'This would have to work'_

As he stood by the window, his dark eyes gazed unblinkingly at the two capsules inside, pondering, fearing, worrying, hesitating, wondering. This was his mission. He was chosen for this. There was no backing out...especially now. Danger came to Mission Creek in a new form and he was the reason for setting everything in motion. The attacks on several of Davenport Industries were mundane and were just a means to an end: a way to get to them. It was strangely bizarre though how everything quickly turned upside down. How did he land on a different coast staring at the girl inside wondering why she seemed so familiar?

Yet here he was scared, but moreso fearful as there was no way out of this predictament. A blank slate, no recollection of anything. At times, he could swear that the pictures that Giselle showed him had meant something to him; but that was it...they were just a face with a name. Apparently, he wasn't the only soldier Giselle had been training, the other boy, Marcus seethed with hate for the Davenports. He hesitated as he watched from the window, Giselle would mock him if she knew that he was showing signs of weakness. This was the perfect opportunity. After all, Marcus claimed that Chase and that girl both tried to kill him. Suddenly he was raged as he thought back to what Giselle and Marcus had told him, his vision darkened with thoughts of his hands wrapped around her neck. His mind was completely shot to hell.

 _"I worry about you sometimes." He could tell by the way the two talk that he was somewhat incompetent, a strange feeling that he felt was vaguely familiar. "And I'm not really sure you have what it takes to do what needs to be done." Marcus coldly reminded him. There was something off about that boy. Giselle worried originally at the thought of Marcus somehow triggering Adam's memories, but when her brainwashing proved to be successful, she realized that she didn't need Chase's schematics after all. The irony of it all was that Adam was going to destroy his family one by one._

 _"I'll take care of it." Adam forcefully answered._

* * *

As Bree completed packing, she walked over to grab her phone when she looked outside and saw a figure, immediately she dropped her phone in shock. "Adam?"

Chase and Oliver walked into the room and immediately took notice in the change in Bree's appearance. Bree was pale in color and she stood in such a deep trance that Chase himself worried about the catatonic form she seemed to be in. "Bree? Bree? Answer me."

Both boys rushed over to Bree wondering what could possibily have happened to hold such a change in her demeanor.

"Adam. He's outside. He's alive, Chase. Our brother is alive." Her voice sparked with excitement, as she took her brother's hands to guide him outside, he suddenly pulled her back.

"There's no one out there, Bree. Oliver, can you give us a minute? Go check the grounds and see if there was signs of anyone being out there." Oliver nodded and looked over at Bree in sadness as he watched her once more fall apart.

"I just don't understand. He looked right at me but it wasn't our Adam-"

"Believe me, I miss him just as much as you do-" the worry in his voice showed Bree that he was mistaking her for insanity.

"I'm not crazy, Chase. I'm not!" Bree's voiced pitched higher than normal "This wasn't some kind of hallucination, it was Adam!"

 _"It's because I didn't want you to leave." For the smartest man on the planet, the thought that Adam just didn't want him to leave never once crossed his mind. They argued so much that he thought he would be doing Adam a favor by leaving, he never knew how much his older brother needed him._

His mind was racing with the impossible. Could Adam really be alive? Maybe it was just the thought of returning to Mission Creek that brought all this on. He embraced his sister into a warm hug, "Maybe." He softly replied. "I mean I see him too sometimes, I hear his voice-"

"Chase, this isn't a memory. This is real life." Bree breathed in deeply "Look, I don't even know why I'm bothering with you. You always were a realist who never could seemed to believe in the impossible."

"Hey Sorry to bother you two, but I checked the grounds and it doesn't look like anyone's been there. Do you think we should lock this place down?" Bree was heartbroken. Maybe it was just a memory, maybe it was a sign that it was time to let him go. But it was him, she knew deep down that it was him.

"No, that won't be necessary. Bree and I are going home for a little while. There's something going on back home that needs our attention. Will you just keep us informed in case anything happens?" Chase said as he patted Oliver on the back, and escorted Bree out of the room.

God, he wanted to believe her. "We'll figure it out together." Bree softly smiled as her younger brother made that promise.

* * *

"What a waste!" Marcus roared as he gazed at the video load of the Davenport siblings. "I told you it was a waste rescuing him. You know what? We don't even need Adam. I can take care of this myself. Just let me do it."

"NO!" Giselle barked back at the young android. "It has to be Adam. All of my research down the drain, not to mention Douglas had to run his mouth to his big brother and now I have to live in hiding. No, Adam will do this. And if he doesn't, then we reprogram and start again. I promise you, you and I will both get our revenge. But for now, let's just sit back and watch."

"I hate waiting. Adam was always gullible, I don't think we need much work done there. I could tell him he's Peter Pan and he'd probably believe us." Marcus laughed.

"He's already attacked several of Davenport's facilities. Now, if only we can break down his wall and get him to actually take down the rest of his family, then we'll be set." Marcus burned with jealousy at the thought of Adam. Giselle trusted Adam with this mission, knowing full well that Adam would never have it in him to do what needs to be done. Marcus burned with anger as he thought of how much Adam's family missed him. Douglas never once cared to go back for him or even repair him. Technically, given the fact that Douglas created him too, it was horrifying that he was nothing but an after thought to those Davenport kids he could also call "siblings".

* * *

Adam sighed deeply. He knew what had to be done, but he also needed answers. Giselle managed to repair his chip and in the process gave him the power to geoleap away. When he locked eyes with Bree, something in the back of his mind told him that this girl was no threat to him. But Giselle and Marcus...'No, I can't do this.'

 _'You'll be doing the world a favor.' Giselle's voice repeated._

 _'They left you for dead.' Marcus' voice echoed in his mind._

Adam geoleaped away as the voices continued to haunt him.

* * *

As Leo awaited their return, he also debated on what to do with the new information that was just emailed to him. 'It had to be photoshopped, it can't be. Adam was like the gentle giant, this was not him.' Leo repeated the mantra as he waited.

Douglas came around the corner as Donald and Tasha came out of the hydroloop "Are they here yet?"

"Big D, it's so good to see you." Leo hugged his step father before quickly hiding the paper with Adam's image out of view. "Listen I was just wondering, do you have any leads on who's been breaking into your facilities?"

"No, it's quite odd. But supposively I've heard that the police have a lead. So maybe when Bree and Chase get here, you guys can work on it together."

Ugh! This was so frustrating. What if the image was true? What if it was Adam? Obviously, something happened to him. But what if it wasn't? Did he have that right to drag his older brother's name to the ground with such lies because an image showed a resemblance?

While Leo was running all this in his head, the hydroloop zoomed in with Bree and Chase in tow. The family all embraced lovingly as they discussed the year. As Chase went to hug Leo, a paper fell out of Leo's pocket. "What's this?" Chase questioned.

"It's nothing. Just trash. So how's Kaz and Oliver? What have you been up to these days?"

"Leo, we talked earlier. Something's up, you're stalling" Leo always had this habit of running his mouth at such a fast speed when something was up. "There's something your not saying. Spit it out." Chase continued to press on.

Bree couldn't contain her feelings anymore, they were her family. All she needed was one of them to believe her, one of them to help her search for Adam. "Either I saw Adam or I'm losing my mind."

"What do you mean you saw Adam?" Tasha asked as Douglas and Mr. Davenport crowded around Bree. Chase for the moment allowed the subject between Leo to drop.

"I know Chase, we've been through this. It was him though. You know when someone is gone, you feel it." She looked over at the doubting eyes her family all showed. "I never felt it. What if we've all been wrong?"

"Bree, honey-"

"She may be right." Leo said. His heart was thumping out of his chest, it was now or never. If this really was Adam then they needed to fix this, before Adam really did get himself killed or locked up forever.

"Not you too." Chase rolled his eyes. He was a realist and there was no way Adam would have survived. There was no signs from his chip, nothing. After all, he saw the explosion in the sky.

Leo handed his brother the paper, Douglas and Donald both looking over Chase's shoulder to examine the paper. "I'm not saying it's him, but what if it is? We all know Giselle is capable of making androids, if it's not him, then what if this a replicate to try to distract us?"

"She doesn't have her research, Leo. Remember, we fried her servers. We destroyed all of her androids." Douglas reminded his step-nephew.

"Yeah but she's capable." Leo reminded.

* * *

The voices continued to haunt him, but the hold that Giselle held over him was somehow more powerful. For someone so strong, he was weak as he was unable to fight the memories that plagued him. No, he had a mission...and now was the time.

He softly muttered to himself "It's time. You can do this."

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading and for those of you who reviewed thank you! Ok, so we saw Krane get killed-so fyi he won't be in this story. But we know from Bionic Action Hero that Marcus is still out there. I didn't really want to introduce any new characters. So I'll just leave the villians as Marcus and Giselle. As I do believe Marcus would be bitter and angry. Chase of course deep down wants to believe Adam is alive, but he's a realist. With all his brains, he has a harder time accepting Adam could be alive. Adam isn't under a Triton App, he's been brainwashed.**

 **So Review? Thanks**


End file.
